A Diamond in the Rough
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Ash is a poor Street Raticate that has to steal to survive, and after unexpectedly meeting Princess Dawn. Things take a strange turn when Ash is cast into the Cave of Wonders where he finds a lamp containing a genie that grants him three wishes. Maybe Ash will be able to impress the princess now, but maybe there's more to this than that. Pearlshipping parody of Disney's Aladdin.
1. An Sinnovian Night Begins on a Dark One

**The scene is dark, but then it lights up by a single torch. The torch is on a wall and was lit by none other than our favorite author, who is strangely clad in desert robes.**

"**Greetings everyone, I am Wolf and I welcome to my next Pearlshipping project. I know I have a lot of stories in progress right now, yet here I am bringing you another story. Now this one is going to be different from my last stories, this one is a parody of Disney's **_**Aladdin**_**."**

**Seeing the look you're giving him Wolf shrugs.**

"**I just really like this story, and I think it's time someone wrote a pearlshipping version of one of Disney's greatest movies, well at least that's my opinion. Now this story may take place in the Sinnoh Region, but the geography will be altered slightly to better fit the story."**

**He grabs the torch, "Now I hope you're all comfortably seated, because it's about to begin. Now I'm going to start all of you off by putting myself in this story. So prepare yourself. I don't own Pokémon, but that will never stop me, enjoy and don't expect to see me again in the A.N. because I'm not sure this story will have one after this."**

**Wolf pulls up a desert hood before he blows the torch out and you're left in darkness once again.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The scene is dark, but then red flames started to light up the scene and a purple line of smoke begins to drift upwards.

* * *

**(Cue music to **_**Arabian Nights**_**)**

* * *

There is a rush of air and more purple smoke rises, this time it begins to form something. It's a title that looked made of pure gold, _"A Diamond in the Rough"_ it reads. It glimmers slightly after lingering for a second before a gust of gust causes the flames and the title to vanish you see a desert in front of you and you hear a voice begin to sing.

* * *

_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan Camerupts roam._

* * *

Your vision begins to travel across the great sandy dunes and in the distance you can see a slight silhouette.

* * *

_Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home._

* * *

A strong wind picks up casting sand in front of you, when it dissipates you can clearly see it appears to be a peddler or a merchant riding a Camerupt across the dunes.

* * *

_And the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right_

* * *

The Camerupt walks across the sand leaving footprints as he goes, he starts to climb up a very large dune.

* * *

_Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Sinnovian night_

* * *

The Camerupt comes over the dune where you see a very large and beautiful city almost glowing under the setting sun, the houses were simple, but the largest attraction was an immense two-tower castle that stood at the center of the great city. You heard the music pick up and become more intense.

* * *

_Sinnovian Nights, like Sinnovian days_

* * *

Your view begins to go through several alley ways where you see some of the villagers doing some last minute things before turning in for the night.

* * *

_More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_

* * *

You see a man with a Charmander next to him, the man takes a bottle and drinks some of the contents, but he keeps it in his mouth and then the Charmander releases a small Ember attack that the man swallow before spitting out what could've passed as a Flamethrower.

You find yourself in a different part of town, then a shadow comes forth and something comes around the corner, it's the peddler riding the Camerupt, the latter of the two looking terribly exhausted. You see that it is the peddler that is singing the song.

* * *

_Sinnovian nights, 'neath Cresselia's moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes._

* * *

The peddler holds out the last note Camerupt, unable to move anymore the Camerupt collapses and the peddler reacts quickly by jumping off and summersaulting to his feet. His hood falls down in the process and you can see that it's Wolf. He turns to you and smiles warmly.

"Ah, greetings and good evening by humble friend," he said bowing slightly, then he looks up, "No need to be so far away. Please do come closer." Your view zooms up so close you are literally centimeters from Wolf's face, "Okay that's too close, back up a bit, a little claustrophobic." You back up a bit, "Okay that's better." He clears his throat before gesturing to the surrounding area as he scuttled to the Camerupt, "Welcome to Alamos," he said before lighting a match that seemingly came out of nowhere. "The city of mystery," he said with a spooky voice, the he got really close to his Camerupt, "Of enchantment." He said in a more charming tone.

"Cam," the Camerupt bellowed rolling his eyes slightly. Then Wolf pulled on a string attached to the pack that was on Camerupt's back. It transformed into a booth.

Wolf started to talk very quickly, "And the finest merchandise on this side of Mt. Coronet," he ducked down behind the corner, "on sale today." He said bringing out a sign that said 'SALE', "Come on down." He said with a slight chuckle, "Just hear me out on this one, I'm sure we can find something for you. I mean look at this. A combination of a watch and map," he said as he pulled out a Pokétch, "Also up for programming new apps, and the best part. It will not break," he said tapping the device, no sooner that he did it broke, "It will not-" his expression falls into a deadpan, "It broke." He said as he tossed it away. Then Wolf gasped and he ducked down as he pulled out a strange instrument, "Oh what is this, I've never seen one of this in one piece before today." He said in an amazed tone, "You this this is a rare Kalos Poké Flute, listen." He said before he played the instrument, it made a sound similar to a raspberry being blown, "Plbtplbt, ah still good." He said with a smile and alight chuckle.

You started to walk away thinking Wolf was crazy and this was a large waste of your time.

"Wait don't go." Wolf said catching up his expression looked desperate, but he covered it up with a sly look and a sneaky chuckle, "I see you are only interested in something much more rare and valuable." He said as he reached into his desert robe, "then perhaps you might be a little interested… in _this_." Wolf said pulling out a plain looking brass oil lamp, "Don't be fooled by it's plain look. Like a great deal of things, it is not the outside, but the _inside_ that matters." He said, "This is no ordinary lamp!" Wolf said in a desperate tone as you tried to walk away again, "This lamp once changed the course of a young man's life." Wolf said in a mysterious tone, "a man who like this lamp, was more than what he seemed." Wolf looked around as if to check if anyone was watching, then leaned in close, "a diamond in the rough." He whispered. Wolf smiled knowing he had your attention, "Perhaps you would like to hear the story?" he said and he tipped the lamp and a glowing silver powder poured out.

"_It begins on a dark night," _Wolf said cryptically as he threw the dust into the air as the scene changed. The dust faded into stars and you were in the middle of the desert once again, _"Where a dark man waits," _Wolf's voice whispers and you see someone riding a Rapidash waiting on top of a tall sand dune, "_With a dark purpose."_ Is the last you hear of Wolf's voice before fading completely.

* * *

Another Rapidash rode up the dune, when they were at the top the rider dismounted the Rapidash and looked at the dark man in front of him, on the man shoulder a Murkrow was perched, "You… are late." He said in a tone that showed he wasn't pleased.

"A thousand apologizes," the short man said with a slight bow, "oh patient one." He added with a slight amount of sarcasm.

The man's eyes narrowed, "You have it then?" he asked.

The man chuckled and reached into his pockets, "I had to slice a throat or two, but I got it." he said pulling out something made of gold. The man held out a hand, but he pulled the golden item away, "Wait, the treasure first." He said.

"Krow," the Murkrow squawked before flying down and grabbing it out of his hand. The Murkrow flew back to his master, the man reached out his hand and Murkrow dropped it into his hand. The man was in clearer view now, he had blue hair and steel-blue eyes that looked hardened and cruel.

"Patience my short pungent friend," he said as he pulled something out of his regal looking robe, "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you, krow!" the Murkrow imitated. And the man held up two halves of a golden Heracross. He put the two halves together and there was a bright flash as the Heracross unshed its wings and took off very quickly leaving a golden trail.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" the man said urging his Rapidash and the two of them rode across the dunes in pursuit of the Golden Heracross. They rode across several of them and they were almost losing the trail, "Faster!" he nearly screamed.

* * *

The Heracross continued to fly until it split into two again and orbited a large sand dune before attaching to the front of it. the man and the bandit stopped in front of it slightly confused, but then the earth began to rumble and a strong wind began to whip up the sand. Scared the two Rapidash reared back throwing their riders off.

The sand dune began to rise and take shape. The bandit look in fear while the man looked in anticipation. Soon the dune had shaped itself like a Raikou's face, then its mouth opened to reveal a glowing red passage.

"At last, after years of searching," the man said with a wide smile, "The Cave of Wonders." He said.

"Krow! Cave of Wonders," the Murkrow imitated looking just as amazed.

"By Arceus," the bandit said in shock. The man looked down at the bandit, and then he grabbed his robe and almost lifted him into the air.

"Now remember, go inside and get me the lamp," he said, "the rest of the treasure is yours if you want it, but the lamp… is mine." He said releasing him. the bandit rubbed his hands together as he approached the cave.

* * *

"Krow, the lamp! Krow, the lamp." The Murkrow said, the he looked at his master with distaste, "Geez where'd you dig this bozo up." He asked using perfect speech. The man urged him to be quiet.

* * *

The bandit looked down the corridor, the throat became a set of long stairs. The bandit started to walk in, but the cave shifted and the bandit was thrown off. A low growl sounded and the cave began to speak, **"Who disturbs my slumber?" **the cave asked with a low thunderous voice.

The bandit looked scared, "I-um i-it is I, Charon," he said as he bowed down, "a humble bandit." He said offering his respect.

The cave growled, **"Heed this, only one may enter here." **the cave warned, **"One who's worth lies within his heart, the diamond in the rough." **He finished with a slight echo. Charon looked at his master with a 'What do I do now?' expression.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on." He said, Charon gulped and walked back to the entrance again, this time he entered. He was hesitant, but he slowly reached out and put one foot on the first step. When nothing happened Charon breathed a sigh of relief. Then the cave began to roar and rumble. Charon, now utterly terrified, tried to run out, but it was no use. The jaws of the Raikou slammed down on Charon killing his, "No!" the man shouted at the cave turned back into sand.

"**Seek him out," **the cave's voice rumbled and the half of the Heracross tumbled down the sandy slope, **"The diamond in the rough."** There was a slight echo.

* * *

From out of the sand Murkrow's head popped out, he started to cough out sand, "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," he said as he got himself out and emptied sand out of his ear," We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" he said as he collected the two halves, "Just forget it. I mean look at this, look at this!" he said pulling at himself and pulling out loose feathers, "I'm so ticked off I'm molting, if i get anymore ticked off i might start roosting." He said and took to the air again.

"Patience Murkrow, patience." The man growled and Murkrow dropped the pieces into his hand and landed on his shoulder. "Charon was obviously _less_ than worthy." He said as he put the pieces in his robe.

"Oh there's a big surprise." Murkrow said as he moved from one shoulder to the other, "I mean, I think I actually might have a heart attack from such a surprise," he said sarcasm dripping from his voice, "What are we going to do? We have a big problem. A big-" the man shut the Dark-type up by clamping his beak shut.

"Yes, he says only one can enter," he said agreeing with the bird, "I must find him, this so called _'diamond in the rough'_." He said his eyes narrowing.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**That's a wrap, be sure to review and take your guesses on who the rest of the cast are.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It is a clear perfect morning in Alamos, unfortunately the city guard isn't able to enjoy it because of one slight problem, "STOP THEIF!" yep and there it is.

* * *

On the rooftops a boy around the age of 17 or perhaps 18 stops at the edge of the roof. This teen was a handsome boy with a thin, but slightly muscular build. His skin was slightly tanned and there was a z-like marking on both of his cheeks. His eyes were brown and his black hair was slightly messy. He wasn't wearing much. A purple vest with no shirt underneath, patched white pants, no shoes and a small crimson hat on his head; the natural look of a beggar. His sudden stop causes him to lose his grip on the loaf of bread in his hand. He fumbles a bit, but grabs it before it could fall to the streets below.

The teen turns around to see several guards approaching, the leader was none other than Crasher Wake, the captain of the guard, and perhaps the person who hated this teen the most, "I'll have your hands for a trophy Street Raticate." He growled while unsheathing his sword.

The teen looks back down at the ground at the bottom and what was above it, "I just can't believe this," he said, "all this for a loaf of bread?" he said looking at the treat in his hand. Then taking a literal leap of faith he jumped off the building, "Whoa!" he said as he fell to the ground, then he landed on a clothesline and slide down it a little bit before falling again.

He fell a few more feat before grabbing another clothesline and riding it like a zip-line causing most of the clothes on it to either fall, or go onto him. He was heading straight for an open window, or at least he was until a lady doing laundry saw him coming and slammed the shutters, "Ow," the teen grunted as he slammed into the closed window. He lost his grip on the line and fell, this time breaking through a couple tarps and stick coverings before falling into the ground in a large pile of clothes.

* * *

A hand reached out of the pile and caught the loaf of bread before it touched the ground. The teen got out of the pile wearing a sheet as a robe and what looked like a pair of shorts on his head. He sighed in satisfaction, "There he is," he looked up and saw the guards shouting curses at him, "you won't get away so easy!"

The teen almost laughed, "What, you thought that was easy?" he asked in a joking matter. The teen heard a few laughs and saw some nearby women laughing at his stunts.

The teen shrugged innocently, but a voice caught his attention, "You two, over that way. You, come with me." Wake had gotten more guards and they were on his trail, he had to move quickly. "We will find him."

* * *

The teen wrapped the sheet around himself and rushed to the ladies to find some cover, "Morning Candice, Gardenia." He said.

Candice have him amused look, "A little early today to get in trouble, isn't that right Ashton." She said giving him a look.

Ashton only laughed, "Please just call me Ash, Another thing, trouble, no way." He said in a confident tone, "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha," Wake said grabbing Ash and turning him around.

"Oh yeah I'm in trouble," Ash said sounding nervous.

Wake's face was only a few inches from Ash's, he could smell his breath, "And this time-" wake was cut off by something small landing on his head and causing his hat to go down over his eyes. It was a yellow electric-type who, like Ash, was wearing a small vest and a small hat on his head. The small Pokémon pointed down at Wake while laughing.

"Perfect timing Pikachu, as usual." Ash said giving a slight salute.

"Pika," he said giving a slight bow before hoping on Ash's shoulder.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Ash said as he started to sing.**(A.N. **_Italics=Ash, _**Bold=the crowd)**

* * *

_Gotta keep_

* * *

Ash literally ran into a guard's chest. The guard started to swing his sword at Ash.

* * *

_One jump, ahead of the breadline  
One swing, ahead of the sword_

* * *

After dodging a few swing, the guard sliced open a barrel of fish. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at the guard. Ash swiped the guard's belt causing his pants to fall and reveal bright pink underwear.

* * *

_I steal, only what I can't afford_

* * *

"Oh wait, that's everything." Ash said as he and Pikachu ran away, the guard pulled up what he thought were his pants, but it was just a large fish, he hopped after them.

* * *

_One jump ahead of the lawman  
That's all and that's no joke_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu ran into another guard, the guard swung his blade, but the used a post as a shield. Then started to climb a mountain of barrels. When the guards chased after him he knocked a few barrels down on top of them.

* * *

_These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke._

* * *

The guards, now covered with brown syrup or whatever the sticky liquid was looked up at Ash with malice as he climbed up the tower. They started to sing as well.

* * *

**Riff raff! Street Raticate!  
A scoundrel, we hate!**

* * *

They said throwing a bunch of fruit at Ash to knock him off the tower, Ash easily dodged. He held the bread out and looked at the captain.

* * *

_Just a little snack Wake._

* * *

This time Ash avoided a bunch of knives and other weapons thrown at him. The guards started to shake the tower.

* * *

**Rip him open, his spine will break**

* * *

Ash jumped off the tower and grabbed onto a rod before swinging into an open window.

* * *

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend Pikachu._

* * *

Ash was in a room filled with girl dancers around his age. They started to dance around. Pikachu started to grab some fruit that was in the room.

* * *

**Who? Oh it's sad, poor Ashton's hit the bottom  
He's become the one-man rise in crime.**

* * *

Ash tried to run, but he ran into an old and crabby looking lady holding a broom.

* * *

**I blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em**

* * *

Ash gave a polite bow and narrowly missed getting hit with the broom he ran to the window.

* * *

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I have the time._

* * *

One of the dancers pushed Ash out the window and someone literally threw Pikachu out.

Ash and Pikachu tried to hide behind a Machoke flexing his impressive muscles with the bread tucked under Ash's chin, but when they missed a pose they had to started moving again.

* * *

_One jump, ahead of the Slowpokes.  
Always avoiding the Gloom  
Next time, they catch me I'm doomed._

* * *

"There he is!" Wake said and the other guards crashed into him before they regained their footing and chased after Ash. Ash tried traveling across a flock of Mareep, but the guards only threw them to the side and made their way towards him and Pikachu. When the two thieves got Ash ran as if Darkari was after him. Ash jumped over a man resting on a pin board, but one of the guards fell on the man. Boy that must've hurt.

* * *

_One jump, ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

* * *

Ash found that Pikachu managed to get into a jewelry stand and was covered in sparkly gems. Somebody grabbed the necklace on Pikachu's neck, and they weren't pleased.

* * *

**Stop thief! Vandal!**

* * *

Ash grabbed Pikachu and scolded him as he pulled him away.

* * *

_Pikachu!  
_**Scandal!**

* * *

Ash was starting to get surrounded, he tried to think of something to calm them down.

* * *

_Let's not be too hasty_

* * *

He sang with a smile as he leaned against a doorway, the door opened and a really fat and not the most attractive lady came out and out of nowhere picked up Ash.

* * *

**Still I think he's rather tasty**

* * *

Ash was now scarred for life, so he got away from the crazy lady and was in a circle of guards.

* * *

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.  
Otherwise we'd get along.  
_**Wrong!**

* * *

The guards dove at Ash, but he got away at the last second and the guards got all tangled up. Wake saw him try to leave and he and a few other guards ran after him. Ash avoided running across a bed of coals, Wake and the guards however, ran right through it, they had a burn or two on their feet now, but they didn't seem to care.

* * *

Pikachu saw up ahead was a sword swallower, he jumped onto the swallower's shoulder, pulled out the sword, probably scratching the inside of the guy's throat and he jumped in front of the guards swinging the sword, "He's got a sword." One of the guards said in fear.

"Chu," Pikachu threatened.

Wake growled, "You idiots," he said pulling out his sword, "we've all got swords!" the rest of them pulled out their swords. Pikachu gave a small smile before dropping the sword and dashing off and catching up with Ash. Ash looked behind him, guards were coming. Ash looked into front of him and skidded to a halt, more guards were coming from the opposite direction. Ash looked up and saw a rope was above him. he jumped up and started to climb causing the guards to crash into each other.

Ash jumped down and started to run again, but groups of guards kept causing him to change direction. Pikachu lead Ash up a flight of stairs, but Pikachu was stopped by three guards, but before they could chop him into pieces Ash grabbed him and dove through a window.

* * *

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
_**Vandal!**_  
One hop ahead of the hump  
_**Street Raticate!**_  
One trick ahead of disaster  
_**Scoundrel!**_  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
_**Take that!**

* * *

Ash somersaulted to his feat grabbing a small carpet off the floor in the process. Ash ran to a window and started to wave around the carpet a little bit looking at the guards running toward him.

* * *

_Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is JUMP!_

* * *

Ash finished singing as he jumped out of the window just as the guards were about to grab him. Ash used the carpet as a makeshift sail and used it to glide away. The guards on the other hand continued to rapidly fall, fortunately they had a soft landing… in a pile of Miltank manure.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu floated down into an alleyway using the carpet as a parachute. They shared a good laugh and a solid high five, "A now my prankster of a Pikachu," Ash said splitting the bread in half, "we feast." He said handing a half to Pikachu. Ash was about to bit into his half, when he saw something.

Across the alleyway digging through a pile of scraps were two small kids, a brother and a sister, they were poor like him, and looked very hungry. The two kids almost hid themselves when they saw Ash's gaze on them.

Ash lowered the loaf and looked at Pikachu, Pikachu took a big bite out of his loaf and the children looked in hunger. Ash looked at his half, he was hungry, but he couldn't stand to see those two kids, he just knew that they needed help.

Ash sighed and stood up and walked over to the two kids, he held out the loaf, "Here you go," he said, they looked shy, "go on take it." the kids accepted the loaf bright smiles coming onto their faces. Ash rubbed the little girl's head.

Pikachu watched Ash leave and looked at his loaf, he swallowed his bite, "Chu," he said almost admitting defeat. The two kids were enjoying the loaf when they saw Pikachu offering his, the girl accepted the loaf and patted Pikachu on the head, "Pika," he said rolling his eyes, "Pikachu." He said jumping a bit causing them to laugh before he saw Ash almost leave without him.

* * *

A crowd was forming and Ash wanted to see what was up, when he got through the crowd he saw it was a man with red-brown hair in royal robes, fancy jewelry and riding a regal Rapidash.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." A man said.

"Aye," another man said, "just another suitor for the princess, let's see how long this one lasts." He muttered the last bit.

* * *

Ash felt someone push by him and he looked down to see the kids from before, the sister was trying to stop her brother from going into the road, but it was no use, soon they were both in the prince's path. The Rapidash reared back. The prince scoffed, "Out of my way you filthy brats!" he said pulling out a whip and was about to hit them with it when Ash stopped it.

"Hey," he said pulling the whip out of his hand, "if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." He said in a sassy tone.

The prince growled, "I'll teach you some manners," he said before kicking Ash and Pikachu into a puddle of mud. Everyone laughed at the two of them.

Ash looked around and then back at the prince, "Well look at that Pikachu, it's not every day you see a Rapidash with _two_ real ends." He said causing the prince to stop.

The prince looked at him, "You are a worthless Street Raticate, you were born one and you will die as one." He said and Ash got mad, "And when you do, only your fleas will mourn you." Ash tried to run after him, but the gates closed. Ash glared at the doors.

"I'm not worthless," he said, he started to scratch an itch on the back of this head, "an I don't have fleas." He said before sighing, there was no use staying here anymore, "C'mon Pikachu, let's just go home." He said as the electric-type climbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours past and the sun was starting to go down. Ash looked back behind him.

* * *

_Riff raff, Street Raticate  
Why do they hate?  
_

* * *

He sang as he climbed up a ladder to his 'home'.

* * *

_If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy?  
No siree_

* * *

He sang as he looked at the mess he called home, it was just a bunch of old pillows, torn tarps and tattered blankets, they only good thing about it was the view they got of all of Alamos, they could even see the castle. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to his bed. He took of his hat and Ash put and blanket on him as he snuggled in.

* * *

_They'd find out  
There's so much more  
To me..._

* * *

Ash finished prolonging the last note as he walked to the window and looking at the proud two towers of the palace, "You know Pikachu, I just know things will change someday." He said to the sleeping Pikachu, "We're going to be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." He said as he leaned against a wall admiring the magnificent castle.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**That's a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter we meet Princess Dawn and the sultan, anybody want to guess who the sultan is?**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Royal Pains

**Chapter 3: Royal Pains**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The next day, things were far from peaceful in Alamos, specifically in the palace. You see the prince was doing his best to woo the lovely princess, unfortunately he wasn't having the best luck.

* * *

The doors flew open and the prince started to storm by, "Sultan Rowan!" he shouted to the royal in the room. Rowan was a seemingly tall man, clad in the royal white robes of the sultan, with grey hair that was starting to grow white and a slightly think mustache and a stern expression. "I can honestly said that I've never been so insulted in my life!" he said as he stormed away.

"Prince Kenny," Rowan said, "Leaving so soon? I'm sure if you just gave it a day or two I'm sure she'll come around." Rowan said, but he could clearly see that the prince wasn't happy. His hair was spiked up and crackling with static and a good portion of his pants were ripped off reveling the silk underwear underneath.

"No, I am not spending another minute in the same building as her." Kenny said and he walked out, "I wish you the best of luck with marrying her off." He said with quite a bit of sarcasm before slamming the door behind him.

Rowan sighed, "There goes another one," he muttered while rubbing his brow, "Dawn." He said before turning around and walking towards the doors.

* * *

After walking out a few more doors Rowan was out in the Royal Garden, one of Dawn usual hang-out points, "Dawn, are you here?" Rowan asked before seeing his daughter, then he started to walk toward her, "Dawn we need to talk-" Rowan jumped back when a ferocious saber-tooth yellow Pokémon appeared in front of him, there was a piece of Kenny pants clenched between his jaws, "Oh, what am I going to do with you Raikou, give me that at once." Rowan said grabbing the cloth and started to pull, Raikou pulled just as hard and the fabric ripped in half. Rowan looked at the piece of fabric, "I guess this is why Prince Kenny stormed out." He said.

A soft giggle was heard and Raikou headed over to who the laugh belonged to, it was a girl around the age of 15, but she could've been close to turning 16. She had gorgeous dark blue hair that went down to her lower back, fair skin and blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. She was wearing a light blue top and pants of the same color made from the finest silk, there was a blue ribbon in her hair with a large sapphire set into it signifying that she was the princess. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain with a white and blue Pokémon curled up in her lap, she was apparently sleeping.

"Oh father," she said grabbing the cloth before tossing it to the side, "Raikou was just playing with him, weren't you boy?" She said in a playful tone, "You were just having a bit of fun with that overdressed, pompous Prince Kenny." Dawn giggled and Raikou made a sound that could've been a laugh.

Rowan had an expression that wasn't amused, "And I assume the static in his hair was just you 'playing around' as well?" he asked.

"Actually no," she said, "Pachirisu was trying to sleep and he may or may not have stepped on her tail." Dawn said stroking the Pachirisu in her lap.

Rowan sighed, "Dawn, you just can't keep scaring off every suitor that comes to call." Rowan said, "You're going to turn 16 soon, and the law says-"

"That I have to be married to a prince by my 16th birthday, I know." Dawn said finishing the law she was told so many times, "Father in my opinion, the law is wrong." She said as she gently put Pachirisu on the part of the fountain next to her. She stood up and started to walk away towards her aviary.

"Dawn, please you only have three more days," Rowan said, "you're running out of time." He said walking after her.

* * *

Dawn opened her aviary and reached out a hand where a Swablu landed on her hand, "Father I'm just not comfortable being forced into this." Dawn said bringing the Swablu close to her and started to gently stroke it, "You know I'll get married one day, but I want it to be for love, not just because of some law." She said.

Rowan sighed, "Dawn, I understand what you're talking about," he said as he took the Swablu from her, "but it's not just about this law." He explained, "I'm not going to be around forever and I just want to make sure you're well taken care of, provided for." He said putting the Swablu back and closing the aviary door.

"Father, I just want much more for my life than to be married," she said sitting on the edge of the fountain, "I mean, I've never even had any real friends." Raikou looked up and made a sound as if he was insulted, "Except you Raikou." She said and Raikou laid back down looking satisfied.

"Pachi?" a small voice asked next to her, Dawn looked down and saw Pachirisu, who was now awake.

She giggled, "You too Pachirisu," she said scratching behind the EleSquirrel's ears. "I haven't even been outside the palace walls." Dawn said as Rowan walked up to her.

"But Dawn you're a princess," Rowan said as Dawn stared at her reflection in the fountain water.

Dawn scoffed, "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore," she said running a hand across the water and slightly splashing Rowan.

Rowan grumbled and shook of the water, "Oh what I am going to do with you?" he said walking away. "Arceus forbid you should have any daughters." He muttered as he went back into the palace.

* * *

Dawn sighed, she couldn't stand living like this. she walked to the aviary and open the doors widely and all of the Swablu inside flew out in a small flock making happy little chirps and other sounds. Dawn watched them fly away with a slight amount of envy and jealousy. Why couldn't se leave the castle like they could? Wait a minute... what was _stopping_ her from leaving? A plan began to form in her head.

* * *

Rowan walked through the halls of his palace muttering to himself, he walked into his personal study where a scale model of the entire city of Alamos was resting on a table in the center of the room, "I just don't understand where this attitude is coming from," he said, "her mother was never this picky from what I remember." He said, he was so focused that he didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Milord, is something wrong?" a voice asked, it was the voice of the dark man who was trying to get into the Cave of Wonders. Murkrow was perched on his shoulder and there was an Arbok Staff clutched in his hand.

Rowan jumped slightly before turned around, "Cyrus, in all my years of you serving as my Royal Vizier you could not have come at a better time," Rowan said, "I am in need of your assistance." He said.

Cyrus bowed, "My only will is to serve the Sultan of Alamos my lord." He said in a respectful tone.

Rowan nodded, "Dawn is refusing to choose a husband no matter how many suitors I send to her, we need to find another. I am at my wit's end with that girl." He said.

Murkrow landed next to Rowan, "Krow, wit's end." He imitated.

Rowan looked at the Murkrow, "Hm, I bet you're in the mood for a nice poffin." He said pulling out a green dusty looking poffin, Murkrow was shaking his head and for the first time wanted his beak to remain shut, but Rowan was able to force it into Murkrow's mouth.

Cyrus gave an amused chuckled, "Your majesty certainly has his way with dumb Pokémon." Murkrow looked at Cyrus with an insulted look on his face, his beak filled with poffin. Cyrus began to walk forward, "I'm sure I'll be able to solve this little predicament of yours." He said.

Rowan nodded, "If anyone can do this it's you."

"But," Cyrus said, "it would require the use of a shard of the Adamant Orb," Cyrus said gesturing to the blue-white gem on Rowan hand.

"M-my ring," Rowan said, "Cyrus, this was my great grandfather's, it's been in the family for years. I can't just give it up." Rowan said, Cyrus however was expecting this.

"It is necessary the princess finds a suitor," Cyrus said before putting the Arbok staff close to Rowan's face, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said in a snake-like whisper as the Arbok's eyes began to glow blue as if using Hypnosis.

"Everything will be… fine," Rowan said his voice slowly losing emotion and looked close to going into a trance.

"The gem?" Cyrus asked with a sinister grin.

Rowan, now in an complete trance, slipped the ring off his finger, "Here Cyrus," he said in a near brain-dead voice, "anything you need would be fine." He said holding out the ring.

Cyrus swiped the rig away, "You are most generous my liege," he said, "now why don't you play with you little toys to relive that stress." He said directing the sultan to his model.

"Yes, that would be… very good." Rowan said and Cyrus started to walk away.

* * *

When they turned a corner, Murkrow turned around to see if the sultan was out of earshot before spitting out the poffin with a disgusted cough, "I can't take it anymore!" he screech as they came to a wall, "If I have to choke down another one of those old, molder, bitter, disgusting poffins." He said as Cyrus pulled down on a nearby lamp causing a secret door to open, "Bam! Whack!" he said swinging his wings like they were fists.

"Calm yourself Murkrow," Cyrus said closing the secret door behind them as the bird continued to mutter several despicable things that he would do to the sultan, "Soon I will be sultan and not that simple-minded geezer." He said slipping the ring into his robe.

"And then I shove the poffins down _his_ throat." Murkrow said with a laugh and they entered a door slamming it behind them.

* * *

That night all was calm, and a certain princess was sneaking through the gardens. She was dressed in a brown dessert robe that made her look like any other commoner. On her shoulder Pachirisu sat, Dawn wasn't willing to bring her at first, but she just couldn't say no when she used her cute face.

After a few minutes of sneaking she arrived at a large tree that grew right next to the palace walls. Dawn started to climb the tree, but something grabbed her robe, she was scared that a guard had found her, but she was slightly relieved to see Raikou.

Dawn climbed down slightly, "I'm sorry Raikou, but I can't stay here and become another victim on that law." She said, Raikou rubbed his head on her and Dawn gave him a hug, "No need to worry Raikou, I'll have Pachirisu with me so I won't be totally helpless." She said as she started to climb again, this time Raikou didn't to stop her, but rather help her by giving her a bit of a boost. When Dawn was at the top she looked at Raikou for what could've been the last time, "Goodbye." She said before vanishing from view. Raikou laid down looking at the spot, he missed her already.

* * *

Pachirisu rubbed her cheek against Dawn's, "It's okay Pachirisu I'm fine, no need to worry." She said before the two of them started to walk towards the marketplace.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, be sure to review.**

**I have the week off of school so I'll have plenty of time to write the next chapter.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
